What I've Done
by Jyuoa
Summary: Kevin decides to explain his past to Ben and Gwen. But with an old friend of his in trouble, will they accept what happened or never trust him again? Mostly told in flashbacks.
1. Distress Message

Deep inside a warehouse full of crates, something had opened fire. There were at least five rouge aliens in there. All of a sudden, an energy blast knocked one of the them down. They were surprised to see it was a girl that fired.

"Get her!"

"Not so fast!" One of the guys yelled. Ben turned the dial on the Omnitrix to Chromastone, and hit it. The cousins opened fire on them. Two of them tried to escape, but Kevin was blocking the path.

"Nice try!" He said, then he knocked them out.

"Great work, guys." Ben told them. The group headed outside. Kevin stopped for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked.

A hologram came up just then. There was a female alien in a flowing dress talking. "Kevin, if your getting this message, I'm in big trouble." She told him. "I escaped, but they've found me…" The transmission went dead.

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"She's an old friend of mine." Kevin explained. "But I never thought I'd hear from her again."

"Sorry, back up." Ben said. "How did you meet?"

"It all started back when I was in the Null Void." Kevin explained. "I should probably explain what went down." The cousins looked at him as he began. "After I got trapped in there, I managed to escape from the Null Guardians. When I got out, Vilgax was gone and I was on my own."

"How on earth did you two get separated?" Ben asked.

"The Null Guardians surrounded us, and we separated." Kevin told him. "I ended up landing on a stray asteroid in the middle of nowhere. When I got there, I was alone."

"So, what happened to you?" Gwen asked.

"It's a really long story." Kevin said. "But this seems like the best time to explain it."


	2. Meeting the Princess

**This is where the flashback begins.**

After Kevin ended up an what seemed to be an empty asteroid, he looked around. "Man, this stinks. Why'd I listen to that guy, anyway?"

"So, you're here, too." He turned and saw a couple of aliens from that ship he was captured on once.

"Yeah, there doesn't appear to be anyway out." Kevin pointed out.

"There's a small cave in the west edge of the rock." One of the aliens said. "You can stay there with us until you find your way back."

"Thanks, I think." He said.

"So, then what happened?" Gwen asked, interrupting the flashback.

"I started working in the mines, as there was nothing else to do there." Kevin told her. Flashback. "That's when I met her."

Kevin was busy getting coal into a cart. A few feet away from him, was a humanoid girl. Her hair was long and flowy, but she seemed to be having trouble. Suddenly, she tripped over something and fell on her stomach.

"Ow." She said. Then one of the guards hit her in the back with a whip.

"Get back to work, lady!" He ordered. Kevin saw it and began to think about all the wrong he'd done. Why he was in the Null Void. After the guard left, she noticed him.

"Oh, my." She said, approaching him. "I've never met a species like you before."

"Well, I'm not exactly what I seem." Kevin told her.

"I know." The girl said.

"What?"

"My race is very rare and we have these strange powers to see the truth of other beings." The girl explained.

"Yeah, I don't need some fortune, lady." Kevin told her. "In case you can't see me in front of you, I'm a monster." (Since the flashbacks take place in the past, Kevin is still in his mutated form. For now, anyway.)

"But, I…" She began. But he'd already left. "I can tell this one really needs my help."

"I don't know how long it was till I saw her again." Kevin narrated. "I know it felt like at least a month or two before I met her the second time. But this time, I was ready."


	3. Lea's Story

Outside the mine tunnels, Kevin was about to go in, when he saw the girl again. She was sitting on the ground. She then noticed him looking at her. "Oh, it's you."

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked. "Shouldn't you be working in there?"

"I would, but I can't." She explained. "I feel like I've put my whole planet in danger."

"Well, I should head in." Kevin told her. When he came out later, she was still there, only this time, she had fainted. He saw that her form had somewhat changed. When she woke up, she changed back to her basic form. "You alright?" Kevin asked.

The girl backed away, frightened that he saw that. "Don't touch me." She said.

"It's because of how I look, isn't it?"

"No, it's because of how you saw my inner form." She told him.

"What?"

"The reason my species can see others for their real selves is probably because of this." She said.

"We should get out of here before the guards catch us here after hours." Kevin told her.

"Since when to convicts follow the rules?"

"This place is like a prison. I can't leave until the time is right."

They ended up in the middle of nowhere. "No one should find us here." The girl said.

"Earlier, you said you felt like you let your planet down." Kevin recalled. "Why is that?"

"I'm the princess of my planet." The girl explained. "I was sent here after I snuck out of the palace to see what life outside it was like. That's how I developed my powers."

"I don't know how anyone can see the real person." Kevin said.

"But I have to find a way out." The girl said. "I know I don't belong here."

"You know, I don't see how a princess would end up here." Kevin told her.

"I was running from a group of convicts and ended up trapped here. I was mistaken as a prisoner." The girl explained. "I was forced to work here. For the rest of my life. What's your story?"

"Me?" Kevin repeated. "Well, I kind of got stuck here, too. But…" he didn't want to explain that he was trying to finish off Ben in the process. "I feel like I was meant to be stuck here for the rest of my life. I've always been alone."

"We're alike in that way." The girl said. "I still don't think you're truly a monster."

"What would you know?" Kevin asked. "You're real body's practically energy."

"It's just my hair!" She yelled. "Sorry, I'm usually not so uptight. But I really can see you for who you are."

"Yeah, but…"

"My name's Lea." The girl told him. He looked surprised, it was as if she knew he was about to ask her name.

"Are you psychic?"

"That's one way to put it." Lea said. "Since you know my name, may I ask yours?"

"Kevin. So you really can…"

"That's right." Lea said. "I don't see you in your normal form all the time. I know that your just a human boy who's had some…how should I put it…troubles." Kevin stared at her as if she were nuts. "I can help you, but I need your trust first." They looked at each other for few seconds before he shook her hand.

"I guess I'm in." He let go after a few seconds.

"Ow." Lea said. "You might need to work on your touch."

"Sorry." Kevin said. As Lea walked away, he stared after her, realizing what he said. He began to think that maybe she could bring out the human side of him again.


	4. Past Secrets

A few days later, the two met up again. "Kevin, are you here?" Lea asked.

"Yeah." Kevin said. "So, what's up?"

"I know how everything now." Lea said. "I know all about your past."

"How did you find out?" Kevin asked.

"When I touched your hand, I got a psychic vision." Lea said. "However, I also saw the future."

"How bad is it?"

"I saw that you'll become a different person than who you are now." Lea said. "That's all I can tell you. The rest you'll find out for yourself."

"Oh, great." Kevin said. "And I'm stuck here for a while."

"However, parts of the vision were blurry and I couldn't see clearly." Lea explained. "Please, tell me what happened and how this happened to you."

"No way." Kevin said.

"Then I can't help you." Lea said. "I need your full cooperation and help in order to find out. I know you're scared and you don't want to feel this pain again, but it's the only way."

"Okay, okay." Kevin said. "Here's what happened." So he told her everything. About being kicked out of his home, living underground, meeting Ben, and ultimately turning into a monster and getting trapped in the Null Void.

"Wow." Lea said. "Seems like you really did have a lot of trouble. What about that boy who tried to help you?"

"We were just too different people." Kevin pointed out. "But a small part of me wishes that I could be like him."

"You mean like his powers or whatever?"

"I mean be the good guy." Kevin told her. "I would've joined them, but I didn't think that his family would accept me. I was afraid that they'd reject me, too, and not just because I nearly beat the snot out of him."

"So you were so caught up in trying to take revenge, and ended up here." Lea said.

"I feel really bad about everything." Kevin said. "If I had a second chance to make everything right, I would."

"You will get you're second chance, Kevin." Lea told him.

"You mean that, Lea?" Kevin asked.

"Of course." Lea said. "Deep down, under that tough exterior, is really a good person. I have to go now. It's my shift."

"When will we meet again?" Kevin asked.

"Meet back here tomorrow at sundown, I mean, just be here after work, okay?" Lea asked. She forgot there was no sunlight or moonlight in this pocket dimension.

"So we continued to meet day after day." Kevin narrated. "It took a couple years, but eventually, I changed back to normal."


	5. Fading Powers

One day, Lea arrived at the secret meeting place. "Kevin?" She called. "Kevin?" She repeated, a little louder.

"Not so loud, you wanna attract a group of Null Guardians?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry, I was just coming to see if…" Lea paused.

"What is it?" Kevin asked. "I still look like a mutant freak?"

"I don't know what you mean, but here." A mirror appeared in Lea's hand and she showed Kevin his reflection.

He was back in his human form again. A little injured, but otherwise totally normal. "I'm back to normal."

"I see." Lea said. "It looks like you are."

"It was thanks to your help, but we're still stuck in this place." He pointed out.

"I believe the time to escape will come soon. We just have to be patient." Lea looked around. "It could be dangerous for a human to be seen around here. I'll come with to make sure none of the other aliens hurt you." Kevin followed, a little surprised.

Lea put her hand to her chest and collapsed. "Lea, are you okay?"

"It's my power. I can feel it fading." Lea told him. "If I don't find a way to prevent this, I can never return home."

"I know you can do it." Kevin told her. "It's like how you believed in me."

"I wasn't the one who believed in you." Lea said. "It was all those people back in your world who did."

They made it to the cave safely. Lea rested for a while. Kevin stared at her, thinking about what she said. He realized that even though some people thought of him as a freak or monster, the few who didn't were the ones who accepted him.

Lea woke up. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Kevin told her. "I was just thinking about what you said. You may be right."

"I can feel that you want to make it up to those that you've mistreated." Lea said.

"But even so, my power's dangerous." Kevin pointed out. "I don't think I can use it to really help people."

"Maybe there is something you can do." Lea said. She sat up. "I'll meet you at that spot tomorrow." She left. As he stared after her, he noticed that something was different.

"Lea…" He said, but she was too far away to hear. However, she did feel a spike in her power level. She wondered if it was because of their friendship.


	6. Escape

Kevin met up with Lea a few days later. "Are you sure you're well enough to handle anything right now?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lea said. "My condition's gotten better since the last time we met."

"So, you were saying about my powers?"

"I think I know the problem." Lea explained. "Try using it on the ground."

"What good is that going to do?"

"Just trust me. If I'm right about who you are, then maybe it can work."

He had his hand on the ground. Suddenly, it turned to the same color and element. "Whoa!" He got up really fast.

"It's nothing to fear." Lea told him. "Whatever solid substance you touch will cover you. It'll help when you have to face tough opponents."

"How do I change back?"

"Just concentrate." Lea said. "There's a few ways. Just focus on getting back to normal or if you get knocked out."

"I can't wait to hear option number three."

"I think you should figure that one out for yourself." Lea said. "I met another with your power once, but that was about thirteen years ago."

Then, one day, disaster struck. Lea had found an open portal and showed Kevin. Suddenly, they were ambushed by guards and the Null Guardians. "I don't get it! The Null Guardians usually have a peaceful nature!" Lea yelled.

"Well, we can't just let them tear us limb from limb!" Kevin yelled back. The two of them fought off most of them. Kevin had gotten close to the portal, but Lea was surrounded by guards. "Lea!"

"You have to go, Kevin!" She called to him. "If you don't, then we'll both be stuck here forever!" He watched her. "It's okay! I'll find my own way home. Go!" As she was captured once more, he escaped.

"After that, I thought I'd never see her again." Kevin told them.

"So, what did you do after you did escape?" Ben asked.

"I knew I had to start over and that I had to start somewhere." He explained. "So, I returned home. My mom was really happy to see me again."

"How did you know where to find her?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, exactly." Kevin told her. "It's as if something led me there. After learning about the Plumbers, I had a secret job trading alien tech. I wasn't expecting to run into you guys again."

"So that's why you agreed to help us." Ben said.

"But I feel like I betrayed her." Kevin told them. "I have to go help her."

"Let us help you." Gwen said.

"No. I can't let you come with me. These bounty hunters are dangerous. Besides, after everything I did, why would you want to help me?" He left before either one could protest.

"Wow, someone's got issues." Ben said.

"Ben, I have a confession to make." Gwen spoke up. "I met Kevin before that night. I was on my home from school when I saw him on the other side of the street. We talked for a while before I almost missed my curfew. I had no idea that he was the same guy we used to fight."

"We need to help anyway." Ben said. "He's part of the team."

At an empty warehouse, Kevin broke in and found Lea tied up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"It's a trap!" She finally managed to scream. Suddenly, at least sixteen bounty hunters appeared and surrounded them.


	7. Power of Friendship

As they began to walk toward them, Kevin absorbed the cement floor and took out four of them. Then he turned around and took out two others. Suddenly, one of them grabbed Lea from behind. "Don't move or she'll suffer!" He threatened.

"Lea!"

"It's okay." Lea said.

"No, it's not!" Kevin said. "I left you like this before and I'm not going to do it again!" Suddenly, a pink energy beam knocked down one of the members. He turned out to see that they'd followed him.

"You okay, Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"I told you guys not to follow me!" Kevin pointed out. "How can you still trust me after all that?"

"Because we're all different now." Ben pointed out. "We're on the same team and we always help our friends out. We all make mistakes, the important thing is to learn from them."

"Nice speech, but can we focus on them?" Gwen pointed to a small group that was about to attack them. Ben transformed into Jetray and they all fired back. The group was doing a good job of fighting them off, when they were suddenly thrown back by a strong one.

"Nice try, but you won't get off that easily." He said. "I'll take care of the princess' friend first."

"Kevin!" Gwen called out.

"Kevin." Lea whispered. Suddenly, she started glowing like a prism. An aura of yellow, white, light blue, aqua green, pink, and purple surrounded her body. She allowed the energy to gather into her hand. "Aura Blast!" She fired the energy at the enemy, which made it disappear. The two that surrounded her were gone now, too.

Outside, Kevin introduced Lea to the others. "Lea, this is Ben and Gwen Tennyson."

"Hello." She said.

"It's an honor to meet you." Gwen said.

"He told us about what happened in the Null Void." Ben added. Lea was looking at them.

"I'm glad you made it out okay." Kevin said. "I thought you were a goner."

"After you left, I managed to knock out the other guards." Lea explained. "When the portal closed, I was lucky to find another one, but I had uninvited guests."

"We've been fighting together ever since we met up at the tracks." Kevin explained.

"I see." Lea said.

"You're not going to fight us, are you?" Gwen asked.

"No, I can tell that you are good people." Lea said. "And it looks like you've found you're way back to the right path. I must return to my home now. I'll see you around." She disappeared in a flash of light.

"We're glad you're okay, Kevin." Gwen said, hugging him.

"Yeah, but you guys could've gotten hurt."

"Hey, it's our job." Ben said. "How many times do we have to say we're a team?" They all walked off as a group.


End file.
